Tiempo de emociones
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: El Pon Farr es un acontecimiento temido por todo vulcano, es un momento en el que toda lógica queda reducida a cenizas por la fiebre de la sangre. Spock temía de ella también, pero nunca imaginó como es que su primer Pon Farr le afectaría. Tributo al Día Spirk y a Amok Time.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados para homenajear su gran obra. Feliz día Spirk.

Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene violencia gráfica, y contenido sexual (o algo así) explícito, además de Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk). Si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

 **Tiempo de emociones**

Lógica. No, no tenía que ver con la lógica. El tiempo de los vulcanos era algo de lo que jamás se hablaba, era una vergüenza para su raza. El mero pensamiento de aquella terrible época podía hacer que el más lógico y neutral vulcano diese una muestra de emoción, por más mínima que fuese. Era una consecuencia, un precio a pagar por su decisión de suprimir sus emociones, era un llamado de la naturaleza, un recordatorio de que por más que se intentaran suprimir los instintos, ella siempre podría volver a tomar el control. Aun siendo únicamente cada siete años.

Una corriente violenta de neurotransmisores nublaba su juicio, únicamente era medio consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mirada estaba desenfocada, utilizaba todo lo que le quedaba de juicio para quedarse quieto, necesitaba quedarse quieto. Temía lo que sucedería si se permitía moverse. Las llamas del Pon Farr lo consumían lentamente, llevándose su razón a cada segundo que pasaba.

Las fosas nasales de Spock estaban dilatadas, la esencia de T'Pring era reconocida por su cuerpo. Su pareja. El olor de la vulcana era apetecible, aunque podía identificar uno más entre los presentes. A Jim. El olor del humano era reconocido por sus receptores nasales, desencadenaba una tormenta hormonal dentro de su sistema nervioso, lo llamaba. Spock suprimió un gruñido. Había soportado aquel olor bastante ya dentro de su nave, nunca se permitió el sucumbir ante la tentación. El humano no era suyo para tomar. Tenue pero más claro que nunca el enlace mental que compartía con T'Pring lo empujaba hacia ella, alguien a quien sí podría clamar como suya.

― _kal-if-fee*_

T'Pring habló. Su voz era clara, alta y fuerte. Sus fríos ojos no miraban a nadie en realidad, el estoicismo Vulcano nunca estuvo tan mejor representado. El guerrero interno de Spock se abrió paso dentro de su mente, las llamas del _Pon Farr_ * crepitaron con intensidad mientras sus músculos se contraían, preparados para pelear. Hizo un esfuerzo magistral para mantenerse recto, estaba a punto de entrar en _Plak Tow*_. Esperaba el nombramiento del campeón para sucumbir ante la locura y atacar, la sed de sangre se instauró en lo más profundo de su ser. El aparearse y sobrevivir, la meta a la cual ambas partes de él, la razonable y consumida, así como su primitiva y violenta, estaban de acuerdo.

Un dialogo se desarrollaba frente a él. Sus oídos apenas registraron la aceptación de T'Pring de convertirse la propiedad del vencedor. El fuego aumentó su fuerza ante su declaración, el _Plak Tow_ comenzó a arrastrarlo sin remedio al descontrol.

―Spock ―dijo T'Pau, la voz de su matriarca logró colarse hacia la poca cordura que le quedaba ―¿Acepta el reto de acuerdo a nuestras leyes y costumbres?

Únicamente asintió, incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

Sus ojos se posaron en T'Pring. Sus sentidos se agudizaron nuevamente para permitirle escuchar y ver con claridad el nombre de aquel a quien tendría que quitar la vida para recuperar la propia.

―Como fue en los albores de nuestros días ―dijo la vulcana ―como lo es hoy, como será para todos los mañanas, hago mi elección. Éste hombre.

Los agudos ojos de Spock se movieron en la dirección señalada. La adrenalina, el miedo, el fuego se dispararon inmediatamente reconoció la figura. ¡No! Gritó su katra, desde lo más profundo de su ser. ¡No! Su respiración se agitó, el impulso por atacar y la angustia se contraponían, amenazaban con destruirlo. No podía hacerlo.

―T'Pau ―logró decir.

―¿Habla? ―preguntó la matriarca, si le sorprendió el hecho de que Spock pudiese articular palabra en el estado que se encontraba, no lo demostró.

―Mi amigo ― _t'hy'la*_ le gritó su katra ―no comprende.

―La decisión ha sido tomada, Spock ―le dijo la anciana ―Es decisión de él ahora.

 _No_ , repetía en su interior. _No aceptes_. El _Plak Tow_ había sido aplacado de momento, el hecho de enfrentarse a Kirk le ponía lo suficientemente lucido como para tratar de evitarlo. El miedo se transformaba en pánico, sus niveles de adrenalina subían cada vez más, dándole combustible a este y al fuego que quería volverlo a consumir, que quería hacerlo cenizas. Casi se hizo daño a sí mismo intentando mantenerse rígido.

―Él no sabe. Cumpliré mi deber, T'Pau, ¡pero no con él! Su sangre no arde. Él es mi amigo. ― _t'hy'la_ , le volvió a decir su katra.

Lagrimas se formaron en sus mientras esperaba el veredicto. No se permitió el derramarlas.

―Se dice que la sangre Vulcana es ligera. ¿Es la vulcana o la humana?

―Me quemo, T'Pau. Mis ojos son fuego, mi corazón es fuego. Tiene el poder, T'Pau. En el nombre de mis padres, evítelo. ¡Prohíbalo! Se lo ruego, se lo suplico.

―Ha aclamado su orgullo por su herencia Vulcana. Está decidido.

¡No! Los temblores en su cuerpo se hacían mayores. Spock intentaba a toda costa mantenerse cuerdo. El _Pon Farr_ aumentaba de intensidad, aumentaba la fuerza con la que lo atacaba, quería sumirlo de una vez por todas en el _Plak Tow_. Las llamas quemaban cada vez más, pero Spock no se rendiría, debía conservarse cuerdo, por Jim. Siempre por Jim.

―Acepto el desafío ―escuchó decir a Kirk.

La llamarada interna no se hizo esperar. _¡No!_ Su katra gritaba desesperada por no quemarse, podía sentir la batalla de ella mientras el fuego del _Pon Farr_ lo arrasaba con violencia. Su yo, todo lo que alguna vez había sido era consumido con rapidez. El fuego lo reclamaba, vengándose del corto tiempo en el cual pudo escaparse de él. No podía más, no podía detenerse más. Había entrado en _Plak Tow_.

Un arma fue puesta en sus manos. Abrió los ojos, esperando a su contrincante. Lo acabaría, sus miembros serían despedazados, deseaba ver aquel líquido vital rojo derramado en el suelo. Sus manos se llenarían de él y portaría con orgullo aquel símbolo de su superioridad. Tomaría a su compañera. La haría suya. Su miembro inflamado apretaba dolorosamente el frente de su pantalón. La necesidad por aparearse era casi tan grande como su sed de sangre.

Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre su lirpa. Disfrutando de la textura del frio metal de aquella mortal arma. Observó a Kirk dirigirse a T'Pau. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas hasta el punto de sus ojos parecer negro carbón. Esperó pacientemente, cual buen depredador, el momento correcto de atacar. Esperó a que su contrincante estuviese listo, de aquella manera sería más satisfactoria su victoria. Otro hombre, el cual ya no reconocía, uno con vestimenta azul se interpuso entre él y su presa, dirigiéndose también a la matriarca. Un vulcano, se adelantó a él, retirando al estorbo de su camino, antes de que él tuviese que hacer algo.

Las campanas ceremoniales repiquetearon en sus oídos mientras su presa volteaba a verlo. Sus ojos caramelo estaban llenos de indecisión, pero se acercó hacia él con seguridad. Fue cuando Spock vio su oportunidad para atacar. Saltó desde la plataforma en la que se encontraba, mirando atentamente a Kirk. Tomó la lirpa, y arremetió contra su presa. Esta le interceptó con su arma, y con una fuerza inesperada le obligó a dar un salto hacia atrás.

El fuego llameó con ira ante el atrevimiento. Se aproximó nuevamente y atacó con la letal cuchilla. Vio la tela rasgarse y la dulce sangre roja brotar de aquellos marcados pectorales. Su duro miembro palpitó con satisfacción ante la visión. Atacó de nuevo, pero Kirk le esquivó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. El vulcano le siguió y arremetió con fuerza. El humano era más inteligente de lo que parecía, con un movimiento bloqueó el asalto y con otro le lanzó por los aires. El cuerpo apenas sintió el duro contacto con el suelo. Sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban tan consumidas que no podía sentir dolor. Únicamente una oleada de excitación le recorrió al reconocer la fuerza de su contrincante. El olor de aquel cada vez se hacía más potente para su sensible olfato. Era delicioso, tanto como la visión de su pecho sangrante. Quería ver más. Quería ver ese líquido granate brotar. Su falo dio un tirón de conformidad.

La cuchilla de la lirpa cortó varias veces el viento con un agudo silbido, en un vano intento de cortar más de aquella aterciopelada piel. Su presa subió a la plataforma y el vulcano cambió de estrategia, arremetiendo con el otro lado del arma, intentando golpear y dañar aquel angelical rostro. La sola imagen de esos labios gruesos y besábles llenos de líquido escarlata le provocaba de una manera que jamás llegó a imaginar. El humano se agachó a tiempo, haciendo que la lirpa colisionara con el gong, rompiéndolo. El sonido taladró los sensibles tímpanos del vulcano. Kirk aprovechó su momentáneo desliz para utilizar su lirpa y empujar al Spock lejos de él.

Nuevamente no sintió ningún dolor, se arrastró por el suelo buscando otra arma. Kirk aprovechó el momento para intentar atacar, incapacitar al vulcano para evitar dañar a ambos irremediablemente. Spock sintió el cuerpo de Kirk presionarse en su espalda e inmediatamente se dio vuelta. Sus miembros se rozaron. El placer recorrió su cuerpo mientras tomaba el arma de Kirk, intentando separarlo de ella. Quería más. Casi tanto como verlo palidecer ante la muerte. Aplicó fuerza a su agarre, no podía soportar el estar debajo de él. Tenía que dominarlo, subyugarlo, quería verlo debajo de él suplicando.

Con un movimiento brusco rompió la cuchilla de la lirpa, en ese momento sus cuerpos se separaron lo suficiente como para poner un pie en el pecho de Kirk y empujarlo fuera de su cuerpo. Tomó rápidamente una nueva arma y correteó a su presa alrededor de la plataforma. Cortar, masacrar, matar. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Kirk logró tomar el arma y utilizó su peso en contra de él. El pesado cuerpo vulcano se precipitó al suelo. Spock gruñó mientras se levantaba. La furia y la frustración comenzaban a inundarlo también. Dio una arremetida con el otro lado de la lirpa, tirando a Kirk al suelo. Enterró la cuchilla en un vano intento de acabar con él. Pero el humano fue rápido y le esquivó. El vulcano retrocedió, preparándose para atacar nuevamente.

―¡ _Kroykah*_! ―gritó T'Pau.

El cuerpo de Spock reconoció las antiguas palabras y en contra de su voluntad se detuvo. Paralizado. Sus ojos nunca quitaron la vista de su presa, la cual miraba desorientado hacia sus alrededores. Kirk estaba exhausto y Spock sentía placer al saberse el causante de aquel estado. Sus pectorales goteaban sangre lentamente. Al vulcano se le hizo agua la boca, sintió la necesidad de recorrer aquella herida con la lengua, de saborear el hierro de aquella roja ambrosia.

El hombre de azul interfirió nuevamente. La furia se arremolinó en él, le provocaba arrancar la cabeza de aquel humano. Pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo era presa de aquel antiguo encanto. Pero aquel ser se fue y no pudo más que regodearse en satisfacción. Kirk se levantó con pesadez. Su respiración agitada era música para los oídos del vulcano. Quería ir hacia él, necesitaba ir hacia él. El olor a su sudor combinado con su sangre y su esencia comenzaba a penetrar su cerebro, le volvía loco, más loco de lo que ya estaba. Su duro miembro le pedía a gritos ir hacia él, saciarse de aquel cuerpo. Aquella fragancia, aquella dulce fragancia era la culpable de todo.

Kirk desapareció de su rango de visión, pero antes de poderse desesperar si quiera, un _ahn'woon_ * fue puesto en sus manos. Su cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente y este se volteó de inmediato para localizar a su presa. El humano también tenía la misma arma, pero él no la sabía usar. Con un movimiento simple y fluido, enredó el _ahn'woon_ en las piernas de su contrincante y lo tiró al piso. Le atacó nuevamente pero Kirk lo esquivó otra vez. Spock rodó por la arena y saltó hacia el cuerpo del humano. Lo quería cerca. Lo necesitaba cerca. Debía oler nuevamente aquella embriagadora fragancia antes de destrozarlo.

Sus cuerpos colisionaron. La entrepierna de Spock se localizó justamente sobre el miembro de Kirk. El vulcano embistió con sus caderas mientras el placer se disparaba desde su dura masculinidad hacia el resto de su cuerpo. El capitán aprovechó ese lapso para poner al vulcano debajo de su cuerpo. Spock siguió embistiendo con sus caderas. La adrenalina en Kirk también se había disparado y sin planearlo si quiera aquella estimulación terminó por endurecerlo también. Pero Kirk estaba lúcido, Spock no. Así que en cuanto sintió la reacción de su cuerpo se separó, golpeando al vulcano.

Spock gruñó de nuevo. Su presa se negaba a satisfacerlo, le atacaba. Debía someterlo, domarlo, debía tomar lo que le correspondía. Utilizó el _ahn'woon_ para castigar a Kirk, para demostrarle quién era el verdadero cazador, para conquistar su fuerza y su cuerpo. Lo reclamaría como suyo aun cuando este estuviese muerto. Su muerte sería en sus manos, le pertenecía su vida, le debía obediencia, tenía el deber de darle placer. Se puso encima del humano nuevamente. La cabeza de Kirk casi colisionó contra los carbones al rojo vivo que había en la plataforma ceremonial. Spock observó con malicia el dolor ajeno. Nuevamente sus caderas se encontraron. Sus movimientos se hicieron erráticos al tiempo que apretaba cada vez más la constricción en el cuerpo de Kirk. Estaba cerca, su bajo vientre se contraía, podía sentir que sus testículos internos estaban tensos, listos para eyacular en cualquier momento. Su liberación se aproximaba, cada vez con más rapidez.

La visión del humano se nublaba. La falta de oxígeno hacía sus pulmones arder. Su propio miembro estaba aún más endurecido por la asfixia. El dolor estaba traspasando aquella ligera barrera convirtiéndose en placer. Sin embargo una alarma se disparó en su cabeza, evitando que este sucumbiera ante el vulcano. Con un último esfuerzo, logró empujar a Spock y ponerse encima de él, pero el vulcano no lo soltó. Sus caderas siguieron embistiendo y sus manos apretando su agarre. Kirk intentó asfixiar a su verdugo en vano, ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza.

Spock gimió y jadeó bajo. La fricción entre ambos miembros endurecidos era exquisita, sublime. El placer hacía que el calor del fuego aumentase. Spock llegó a pensar que moriría en combustión. No fue así. Estaba al borde, al borde del colapso. Uno, dos, tres embistes más fueron necesarios. Explotó. El fuego en la mente de Spock fue transportado fuera de su cuerpo mientras sus caderas se movían al compás de las olas avasalladoras del orgasmo. Chorros de caliente semen fueron disparados hacia su propio pantalón. Sus manos apretaron más fuerte el _ahn'woon_ ante su intensidad. Kirk llevó sus manos a su cuello en un débil intento por liberarse.

El vulcano rodó sobre el cuerpo de Kirk en cuanto sintió su vitalidad ser arrancada. Apoyó su cuerpo en el suelo mientras aún lo sostenía por el _ahn'woon_ de su cuello. Vagamente escuchó a T'Pau gritar aquella palabra, aquel encantamiento para paralizar su guerrero interior, pero el vulcano ya no estaba en Pon Farr, ya no tenía efecto. El shock tomó el lugar que antes ocupó el fuego, para nublar su mente. Pero la conciencia estaba retomando su lugar rápidamente y pronto sintió la simiente en el interior de sus pantalones, recordándole la escena vivida hace tan solo unos pocos segundos. Sus ojos se negaron a mirar el rostro de Kirk. El dolor lo inundó con una fuerza mayor que el fuego del _Pon Farr_. Su pechó pareció arder de nuevo, pero esta vez no era la pasión y la violencia lo que lo encendía, sino la agonía. Ilógicamente, cada latido de su corazón punzaba con culpabilidad, con tortura. Su katra se revolvía dentro de él, sufriendo, gritando, aclamando por su _t'hy'la_. Spock sintió un nudo en la garganta en cuanto su cerebro se atrevió a pronunciar aquel terrible hecho. Lo había asesinado.

* * *

 ** _kal-if-fee:_** Cuando el ritual matrimonial vulcano se lleva acabo, puede llamarse el kal-if-fee, el cual es un reto para el vulcano en Pon Farr, el cual deberá luchar contra el campeón elegido en una batalla a muerte en el cual el vencedor se llevará a quien llamó al reto.

 ** _Pon Farr:_** Tiempo de apareamiento vulcano. Generalmente ocurre cada siete años después del primero (en el cual se considera el vulcano ha llegado a la madures sexual). Provoca cambios hormonales tan grandes y bruscos que el vulcano debe aparearse o morir.

 ** _Plak Tow:_** La fiebre de la sangre. El estado más profundo del Pon Farr, en el cual el vulcano está completamente a merced de sus ansias por aparearse.

 _ **t'hy'la:** _ amigo/hermano/amante

 ** _lirpa:_** arma vulcana el cual tiene en un extremo una cuchilla y en la otra un mazo (en realidad no se cómo describir este extremo, recomiendo googlear el termino si no se ha visto una).

 ** _Kroykah:_** silencio

 _ **ahn'woon** : _Arma vulcana la cual consiste en una larga tira de piel con esperas de metal en los extremos.

* * *

 **Mi tributo al día Spirk, a la maravillosa transmisión al aire de este icónico episodio. Espero de todo corazón que les gustase. Este fanfic lo tengo pensado desde mis inicios, desde que vi Amok Time por primera vez. No me había atrevido a escribirlo. Le tengo muchísimo respeto a los personajes TOS y debo admitir que la sola idea de escribir sobre ellos me aterroriza, porque sé que ellos son muy grandes y que debo rendirles el tributo adecuado. Esta pieza de su historia en especial, merece un cuidado sumamente preciso, no por nada le debemos el Sprik day a este episodio. No me sentía preparada en ese momento para escribir esto, primero muerta a escribir un Amok Time mediocre. A decir verdad aún no me sentía preparada, pero ahora tenía el coraje y al confianza necesaria para enfrentarme a ella. La intensidad del momento es algo que intenté retratar, además de poner el punto de vista de Spock, la pasión y la violencia que inundaban su mente, que a pesar de todo, su atracción por Kirk iba más allá de las brumas del calor de su sangre. Espero haberlo logrado.**

 **¿Merezco algún review?**

 **LLAP**

 **Bliss**


End file.
